A back reflection may occur when light from an optical source propagates along a waveguide and is reflected back toward the optical source at the interface of the end of the waveguide and another medium, such as air. Back-reflected optical signals in optical waveguides may cause deleterious effects, such as destabilization of a source laser or splitting of resonances in optical ring resonators.